


Hot Caribbean Vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Facials, Hand Jobs, I accidentally wrote Blanca with a big dick again sorry, I don't know how threesomes work, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Moaning, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After spending several years trying to find him, Yut Lung has successfully managed to track down Blanca's whereabouts in the Caribbean. He takes Sing along with him for a vacation.Sing is invited to join in their fun. He agrees, as the idea of another man hogging Yut Lung's attention annoys him.





	Hot Caribbean Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I barely know how sex between two people works let alone three, I'm so sorry lol. 
> 
> FWIW Sing is an adult here, he's probably like... 19 or something? So Yut Lung is roughly 21-22.
> 
> Also this Blanca is probably kinda OOC since I started writing this fic before anime Blanca was a thing, but uh he's gotten more sarcastic since spending his days hitting on Caribbean women, or something. And he doesn't address Yut Lung formally because they don't have a contract anymore, I guess?

The hot Caribbean sun beat down as Yut Lung and Sing left the cool, air-conditioned airport building. It hadn't been long since they'd landed, and Blanca had promised he would come and pick them up.

 

Yut Lung had spent years tracking down Blanca. There were many islands in the Caribbean, after all, and he'd used a fake name to buy the house he was living in, or so Sing had heard. He didn't know why Blanca was so elusive, but he was slightly impressed by the reach of the Lee family's databases. And sacred. He was glad he was in their good books.

 

"It's hot," Yut Lung complained, taking a paper fan out of his pocket and fanning himself. "Ugh."

"Complaining already?" Sing commented, tempted to take Yut Lung's fan from him and use it. He decided he would be nice and refrain. "We've been here for five minutes."

"I'm not complaining!" Yut Lung retorted, pointing the fan at Sing's face. "I'm _just saying_ : it's hot!"

"Then what about that 'ugh'?" Sing asked. He was tired from travelling and _really_ not in the mood to deal with his superior's bullshit.

Yut Lung paused before returning to fanning. "Shut up. Anyway, where the hell's Blanca?" He clicked his tongue, annoyed.

"We only just let him know we're here," Sing sighed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Give him a few minutes. He's not a wizard, he can't just magically appear."

"He acts like he's one..." Yut Lung grumbled, crossing his arms.

Sing couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you're not wrong there."

 

After a few minutes (but what seemed like a lot longer due to the heat and Yut Lung mumbling some nonsense about wizard Blanca's overly long wand to himself that Sing wasn't even going to try to decipher for his own sanity), they heard the sound of an old car horn.

 

"Good afternoon, travellers!" Blanca greeted them cheerfully, lowering the sunglasses he was wearing. "Hop on in!"

Sing didn't even need to look at Yut Lung to know his partner was annoyed, he could sense the aura just standing next to him.

"Blanca..." Yut Lung said slowly. "What is that... box you're in?"

Blanca stared blankly back. "It's a car."

"I'm aware of that! But it's so... old! And _small_! You barely fit in it yourself!"

Sing had to admit that Blanca _did_ look somewhat ridiculous driving such a small, worn-out car. Not only did it not suit him, he didn't look comfortable. "Gotta agree," he added. "Why not get something a bit larger?"

"I wanted to blend in with the locals," Blanca explained, putting his sunglasses back on. "If you're going to complain, I can always find you a taxi."

Yut Lung didn't say anything back. Sing assumed he was contemplating whether take a ride in the honestly rather shitty-looking car or wait at least ten more minutes sweating his ass off in the heat. Sing glanced at him. He was becoming rather annoyed himself at having to wait around outside.

 

"Oh, _alright_ then," Yut Lung pouted, shoving his suitcase at Sing before getting in the passenger seat, much to Sing's surprise.

"You're sitting in the front?" Sing asked, confused. Yut Lung, who was always chauffeured around, usually sat in the back seat, even if Sing was the one driving.

"Why, can't I?" Yut Lung frowned. "I'm finally able to see my beloved again after such a long time and you expect me to sit in the _back?_ Please!"

Sing really wanted to comment on Yut Lung's word choice but managed to control himself. "Yeah, you have a point," he said, as he opened the boot to stow away their luggage. Once he was done shoving everything in, he closed the boot and hopped into the back seat behind Yut Lung.

 

"By the way, Sing," Blanca said, looking at Sing in the mirror, "I see you've gotten rather large since the last time I saw you."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I have," Sing replied. "I haven't seen you since I was still small!"

"It's ridiculous!" Yut Lung groaned. "He's bigger than me now! He's almost as big as _you_ , Blanca! That's unfair!"

"You're just small!" Sing retorted, sticking his tongue out in a childish fashion, even though Yut Lung couldn't see him.

Yut Lung humphed and clung on to Blanca's shoulder. He turned to face Sing. "Don't be so rude! I'm perfectly average!"

"Suuure thing," Sing replied with a grin. "There's absolutely _nothing_ average about you!"

Blanca chuckled before he brushed Yut Lung's hands off him (Yut Lung responded by returning to sitting properly in his seat) and started the car. They were finally on their way.

 

"You're right, man," Sing said, which prompted Yut Lung to turn around again.

"About what?" he asked.

"You're a bit far away in the back seat..." Sing leaned forward slightly and grabbed Yut Lung's forearm. "Can't possibly give someone a handjob from here!"

Yut Lung's face turned bright red. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about!" he spluttered, pulling his arm away from Sing's and staring out the window in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," Sing said, grinning. "Was it a blowjob you were going to attempt?" To this day he wasn't sure why, but teasing Yut Lung was always amusing.

"Shut up, Sing!" Yut Lung shouted, burying his face in his fan.

Yut Lung looked like he was going to make a comment to Blanca, but Blanca got there first: "I don't think it's entirely legal to have someone pleasuring you while you drive," he quipped, apparently very amused by the current conversation. "Not to mention it's rather dangerous. However... Once we get home, you can do as you wish."

Yut Lung perked up like a puppy and looked at Blanca full of hope. "R-Really? You mean that?"

"Of course," Blanca said, before pausing. "Ah, but... I'd feel bad if we left Mr. Sing out of our fun."

It was Sing's turn to blush. He hadn't been expecting that. "I'm good," he said, putting a hand up. "You guys do whatever you guys do. I'll, uh, go for a walk or something."

"In this heat?" Blanca asked, smirking.

 

Shit. Sing was trapped. He knew these two were going to be fucking all night long no matter what his stance was. It wasn't as though he didn't want them to, but it really wasn't something he had any interest in. Sure, he'd played around with Yut Lung a few times, but he never thought of it as anything more than that. And anyway, to Sing, a _threesome_ was a completely different thing entirely! Especially with someone like Blanca, who was probably very experienced.

 

Sing said nothing for the rest of the car ride and instead sat there mulling over his rather limited options for the evening. But the prospect of sex was alluring.

 

* * *

 

Blanca's house was a small, picturesque place that looked like something out of a movie. It was located not too far away from the beach, and you could see the ocean in the distance from the front deck (which was decorated with a hammock and a couple of beach chairs).

 

The sun was setting by the time they arrived, although the heat hadn't gotten any more bearable (however, that probably wasn't helped by three grown men being in a small car with no working air conditioning). Blanca helped Sing carry their luggage inside as Yut Lung flopped down face-first on one of Blanca's sofas, avoiding having to do any physical labour as usual.

 

"IT'S SO HOT!" Yut Lung shouted into a cushion. "I swear, I've never been this sweaty in my life! Argh!"

It took Sing every fibre of his being not to make an inappropriate remark. Blanca, however, didn't seem to care about things such as politeness. "Not even during sex, then?"

Yut Lung rolled over and glared up at Blanca, squeezing the cushion in both hands. "As a matter of fact, _no_ , I haven't! I feel like I'm melting!"

"I've never made you feel like you're melting?" Blanca asked with a smirk. "I'm disappointed. I guess I'll have to try harder..." Yut Lung angrily threw the cushion at Blanca, who caught it one-handedly.

"Please don't be rough with my furniture, Yut Lung," he said, handing Yut Lung the cushion back. "The only thing you have permission to be rough with in this house is me, as it happens."

Yut Lung blushed, turning his head away. "...Not quite," he said quietly.

"Pardon?" Blanca asked. Sing had no idea what he was on about either.

"You're not the only one," Yut Lung mumbled. "I... I can be rough with Sing, too!"

It took Sing a second to realise what Yut Lung had said, but when it registered with him, he could feel his face burning with embarrassment. "F-Fuck off! When did I say you could be rough with me?!" he spluttered. He glanced at Blanca who, predictably, was still smirking.

Yut Lung's expression changed into his usual smug one. He had the upper ground again, and he knew it. "You always seem to enjoy it," he said. "You're always telling me to be... more intense, aren't you?"

Sing's face felt like it was turning even redder. "H-Hold on! It's the opposite, isn't it?"

"...The opposite?" Yut Lung raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

" _You're_ usually telling _me_ to be rougher!" Sing blurted out. He immediately regretted saying something so personal in front of Blanca, whom he looked at apologetically.

Blanca, however, just laughed. "You too, huh?" he gave Sing a look of understanding. "I remember the first time I slept with you, your instructions were, I believe, to 'completely and utterly fuck you up', no?"

Yut Lung hid his face in the cushion again. "Sorry for having preferences! Also, I happened to be going through a lot back then!" he huffed. Sing did feel bad, but at the same time seeing this side of Yut Lung was something he greatly enjoyed.

"I never said it was a bad thing, you know," Blanca said, sitting down on the sofa by Yut Lung's legs. Yut Lung once again glanced up, pouting at Blanca. "In fact, I'd rather not have to worry about whether or not I'm being too rough with someone."

"Hah," Yut Lung said in a tone full of venom. "Nothing you and Sing could do to me would ever be as awful as some of the other things I've experienced. It takes more than just a couple of big dicks to break me, please."

Sing didn't really know what to say. Whenever Yut Lung brought up his past, he wasn't sure how to respond. Did Yut Lung want Sing to make a snide remark, insult the people who had hurt him, or say something mushy? Sing wasn't really good with mushy, so that was one thing he tried to avoid if he could help it.

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Yut Lung put down the cushion he was holding and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced. "Maybe then I'll feel less like a discarded popsicle. Where's your bathroom, Blanca?"

"It's this way, Yut Lung," Blanca replied, standing up and escorting Yut Lung out of the room. He turned back to look at Sing. "Feel free to make yourself at home, Sing," he said. "I'll be back shortly. There're drinks in the fridge if you want anything."

"Thanks," Sing nodded, heading over to the fridge. The fridge contained mostly cans of beer, what looked to be some champagne (which Sing assumed Blanca had bought for Yut Lung) and a few bottles of water. Sing opted for the beer, he needed some alcohol.

 

Just as Sing sat down in an armchair and opened his beer, Blanca returned. He sat on the sofa across from the armchair Sing was in. "My apologies," he said. "I didn't quite mean to be that cheeky. It's just... rather tempting with him, I suppose."

Sing laughed and took a sip of beer. "Don't worry, dude," he grinned. "I know exactly what you mean. He's very tease-able. I wish he wasn't, but man..."

"I'm very pleased you understand," Blanca chuckled. "At least we're both on the same page about him."

"Yeah..." Sing said, smiling. If nothing else, at least Blanca saw Yut Lung in the same way Sing did: somebody who was extremely strong, yet also vulnerable. Somebody who you wanted to protect despite their insistence that they didn't need protecting. A flawed but very beautiful human, who had sadly been dealt an awfully bad hand at life, yet did their best with it.

"By the way," Blanca added, causing Sing to snap back to reality. "If you don't mind me asking... how's Eiji doing? I don't want to raise the subject with Yut Lung, but I hear you're still friends with him."

 _Oh, okay, so we're talking about serious shit now_ , Sing thought, sighing mentally. He took a few gulps of beer and looked Blanca directly in the face. "He's not good. He says he is, and that he's coping. But barely. But I don't know how to help him. I think this is something he has to overcome himself. He... hasn't looked at any of Ash's photos since then, and I really don't know what to do to encourage him to do so. I think that's what he needs. But he's not ready yet. Hell, I don't know if he'll ever be ready." Sing paused for a breath (and more beer) before continuing: "I didn't even want to leave him to come here, but there's nobody else who Yut Lung trusts other than me, and if he went anywhere alone I just _know_ somebody would get him. I can't lose him, too. If I did, I..." Sing stopped himself, realising he'd been rambling on a bit too much. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry," Blanca said, "I didn't mean to upset you. I was merely curious. Truth be told, I was worried about Eiji myself, even though I really don't have any right to be..." He drifted his gaze over to the window, a distant look in his eyes. "The death of the most important person in your life is something you never truly recover from. I'm afraid it'll haunt him forever. But he'll learn how to cope with it. He'll find ways to distract himself and make himself happy again. I can't say how long that'll take, and he might need those around him to give him that push. But he'll get there eventually."

Sing couldn't do anything but stare. Blanca had obviously experienced a similar situation, but Sing didn't dare ask. He knew you didn't pry into these things, and he could tell it was hard for Blanca to talk about this subject. Unsure of what to say, he picked his beer up again.

 

"Ah, yes," Blanca said in a tone that made Sing hope he was going to change the subject. "On another note, there's something else I want to ask you about that's hopefully not so bleak."

"Yeah?" Sing asked, glad that they were finally moving on. Talking about Eiji -- and about Ash -- was painful for Sing, as he felt responsible for causing everything in the first place.

"About tonight..." Blanca turned his eyes back to Sing again. "What are your plans? As you're aware, I'll do whatever Yut Lung wishes, and I'm not quite sure what he would like to do tonight. Will you be joining us?"

Sing paused. _Right_ , he thought, _there's that, too_. Before he could respond, Blanca spoke up again. "I won't force you either way, it's your choice. I _do_ think the young master wants you to participate, however."

"Uh," Sing said. "I dunno. I...." he was hesitant. On the one hand, he wanted to be there for Yut Lung, and sex with him _was_ something Sing enjoyed. On the other hand... he had no idea how to read Blanca. But he was leaning towards agreeing, because Sing Soo-Ling didn't back down from a challenge.

 

While Sing was contemplating things, Yut Lung entered the room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe that was far too big for him. It looked somewhat ridiculous.

"Surely you're too hot in that," Sing remarked. "You were complaining about the heat earlier, after all..."

"I am," Yut Lung huffed. "But Sing... I'm only wearing this temporarily. If you don't want me to overheat, you'll help me take it off. That is, of course, if you're having fun with us this evening. Otherwise Blanca will be the one undressing me."

Sing blushed slightly. "F-Fine!" He stood up and walked over to Yut Lung. "I'm in!"

Yut Lung looked surprised. "I... honestly thought you would refuse," he admitted. "Are you sure, Sing?"

"Do I have to justify myself?" Sing placed a hand on Yut Lung's shoulder. "Let's have fun tonight. Together. The three of us."

"That's the spirit!" Blanca chimed in from directly behind Sing, who hadn't noticed him approaching them. "I'm looking forward to this. Can't say I've ever been a part of a threesome before..." Sing wasn't sure if he entirely believed that, but decided not to comment.

"Neither can I, as it happens," Sing said. "And just so we're clear," he added, pointing an index finger at Blanca, "I have no interest in _you_ , Blanca!"

Blanca once again smiled. "Likewise, I shall only focus on pleasuring Yut Lung. But if there's a situation that we would benefit from by pleasuring each other, then, well, I'm not going to decline anything."

"Blanca! Sing! Stop talking!" Yut Lung whined, having had enough of waiting around. "Blanca, take us to the bedroom! I've been wanting this for far too long!"

"O-Okay," Blanca replied. "The bedroom's this way..."

 

Blanca led the way to what was clearly his own room. It was small and spotlessly tidy, with several large book cases, each containing many books in various languages. A king-sized double bed sat up against the middle of one of the walls. Sing wondered why Blanca owned a double bed despite living alone.

 

Sing barely had time to admire the room before he felt hands tugging at his belt.

 

"Hey, hold on! I can take it off myself!" Sing grabbed Yut Lung's arm to stop him. He noted that Yut Lung had already removed his bathrobe (or, at least, had had it removed). "Are you really _that_ horny?"

Yut Lung glanced over at the wall. "S-So what if I am?"

"You focus on Blanca," Sing sighed, undoing his belt. "I'll get myself ready."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," Blanca said. Sing looked over at him and instantly regretted everything.

"How am I already naked, you ask?" ( _Damn, maybe he really is a wizard_...) Blanca sat down on the bed. "I've practiced this technique many times, you see..."

 _It's not_ that _I'm impressed by_ , Sing thought. It was one of those situations where he knew he'd already lost before the battle had even begun. But he still wasn't going to back down. He was committed to this now.

 

_How the fuck is he that big_ **_everywhere_ ** _? Surely having a dick that large is annoying! God dammit, I'm starting to see why Yut Lung is so interested in him. Fuck. And here I am, acting like I'm not wanting anything to do with him. What the hell. What am I meant-_

 

"Sing, are you okay?" Yut Lung pulled on his arm slightly to remind Sing he was still holding it. Sing let go once he realised.

"Y-Yeah," Sing replied. "I'm good. Sorry..." he went back to undressing himself.

 

Once Sing had removed his clothes, he turned around to face the bed... only to see that Yut Lung, who was on the bed on all fours, was already well into sucking Blanca's dick. Impressively, he somehow had almost the entire thing in his mouth. Even Sing knew that that was no easy feat.

 

Sing noticed there was an unopened tube of lubricant on Blanca's night stand, which he picked up before he climbed on to the bed himself. He opened the lube and coated the fingers on his right hand in it. Sing then started to touch Yut Lung's penis with the aforementioned hand. Yut Lung reacted almost immediately by letting out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. " _Sing_!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Some warning, maybe?!"

"Yeah yeah, sorry," Sing said sarcastically, stroking Yut Lung's penis again, which was now fully erect. "Wasn't this meant to be a threesome?"

Yut Lung moaned a second time. "I- I can't exactly suck Blanca off if you're -- _hng_ \-- doing that to me! S-Slow _down_ \--"

Sing ignored Yut Lung and continued moving his hand up and down Yut Lung's penis, slightly increasing the speed each time.

He was starting to feel quite turned on himself, so he took his free hand and began touching his own dick with it. There was just _something_ about the way Yut Lung acted that made him extremely hot, especially during sex. It was partially the way he moved and partially all those damned sexy noises he made. But this time, Sing was also frustrated that Yut Lung was focusing on someone other than him. He was hoping that he would have the upper hand here, as he knew exactly how Yut Lung's body worked. (Of course, so did Blanca, but Sing didn't want to admit that.)

 

"Y-Yut Lung," Blanca said suddenly, in a flustered tone Sing had never heard him make before. Sing looked up at Blanca, who was surprisingly flushed. "You're grabbing me a bit too hard..."

Yut Lung slowly took his hand off Blanca's dick. "Well, whatever," he said, locking eyes with Blanca. "Just fuck me already!"

"Wait," Sing found himself saying, "why does _he_ get to fuck you?" Sing knew why. He knew _exactly_ why. Blanca had more experience than him, and was bigger. Yut Lung turned around to face Sing. 

"You know why, Sing," he said in the tone of voice that a parent would use to tell off their five-year-old child. "Besides, it's not every day Blanca can fuck me. You can have your way with me once we get back home." Sing glared back in silence. He'd get his revenge, somehow.

 

Blanca took this lull as an opportunity to grab a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand and put it on. Sing was surprised that they made condoms in Blanca's size.

 

"There's one thing," Sing said, "that I'd like to do first." He knew Yut Lung would be devoting most of his attention to Blanca, so before things fully got under way, he had to leave his mark.

"...What?" Yut Lung hissed.

Sing took a deep breath. "Let... Let me prepare you."

Both Yut Lung and Blanca stared at him. "Sing," Yut Lung said, "I don't-"

" _Yes_ you do," Sing corrected. "I won't take long, since I'm sure your asshole's puckering already at the idea of having Blanca's dick inside it, but just let me have this, okay?"

"...Fine."

"Turn around," Sing instructed. Yut Lung turned around so that he was once again facing Blanca instead.

 

Sing wished he didn't have to bother with this. He'd rather just have Yut Lung suck him off, as his dick was doing a very good job at reminding him it existed and that it wanted attention, but this was his only chance.

 

Sing then placed both his hands on either side of Yut Lung's asscheeks (Yut Lung yelped slightly in response) and got on his knees. He took another few deep breaths before he stuck out his tongue and began licking Yut Lung's anus.

" _S-Sing_ ," Yut Lung moaned. He was twitching slightly as Sing's tongue found its way further inside. His boss's moans got louder and more erotic the longer Sing continued. He wanted to go back to touching himself, as his own dick was extremely hard and he knew he wouldn't last long once Yut Lung was playing with it, but the sounds Yut Lung was making were _so_ hot that he didn't care.

Yut Lung had stopped pleasuring Blanca and was, instead, grabbing on to Blanca's forearms to try to steady himself. Sing wondered how Blanca felt, sitting there listening to his partner moan like this due to the touch of another man.

" _SING_ ," Yut Lung shouted angrily. " _Stop_. I'm rea.. ready, dammit..." Sing reluctantly removed his tongue and let go of Yut Lung's ass. Yut Lung's anus was now properly stretched and wet, and Sing felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that it wouldn't be _his_ dick going inside there.

 

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Blanca remarked. Sing noticed he was quite red in the face, and presumably he, too, was turned on by the noises Yut Lung made.

"Fuck off," Yut Lung spat.

 

The older Chinese man sat himself up. He turned around once more so that he was facing Sing (Sing noticed he was drooling slightly, _holy shit_ ) and moved backwards. Blanca took his hands and held on to Yut Lung's hips as Yut Lung hovered above Blanca's dick. Sing swallowed -- it was quite the sight to behold.

Yut Lung then slowly began taking in Blanca's massive length, with Blanca using his hands to gently push him down and guide him. He did it slowly, and every inch that went inside him caused him to moan slightly. Watching his superior like this made Sing realise that Yut Lung was _also_ extremely hard by this point. So they were all enjoying it, if nothing else.

Eventually, Yut Lung had somehow managed to take all of Blanca's dick, and sat there on his lap for a few moments, panting. Sing wanted to reach over and touch Yut Lung's own member, but barely refrained.

"Come here, Sing," Yut Lung said, beckoning Sing closer. Sing obliged. They adjusted themselves so that Sing was kneeling upright, Yut Lung was on all fours yet again and was at eye level with Sing's dick, and Blanca was also kneeling, still inside Yut Lung. It vaguely resembled the letter H if you squinted hard enough.

Just as he'd predicted earlier, Sing didn't last long. Yut Lung had barely shoved Sing's dick in his mouth and had only just started curling his tongue around it before it was out again and he was cumming on Yut Lung's face.

 

"Sing -- fuck," Yut Lung managed to blurt out as his chin was coated in semen. "You _really_ need to say something!"

"Sorry," Sing apologised, although he wasn't sorry at all. He always felt that Yut Lung's face covered in cum was _hot as hell_ , but he'd never say that. "It suits you." Except just then. Yut Lung glared at him.

Sing grabbed Yut Lung's upper arms and shoved him so that he was sitting up against Blanca (who caught him). Blanca had been silent this whole time, and Sing had no idea how close the former assassin was to release. He may have been blushing, but beyond that he wore an impressive poker face.

Sing then hastily applied the lube to his hands before he started somewhat violently stroking Yut Lung's dick. He didn't bother easing into it, he just went for it. He ignored whatever it was that Yut Lung was yelling at him about, because he didn't care. Yut Lung was twitching again beneath him and his small body shook with pleasure as he came, letting out another moan as he did so. Sing released his hands from Yut Lung's dick as his boss leant back against Blanca, his breathing shallow.

Blanca, who was still inside Yut Lung, pushed him gently down onto the sheets so that Yut Lung was staring up at him. After a few thrusts, Blanca gave a low, controlled grunt as he (presumably) orgasmed, and pulled out once he was done. Yut Lung lay there catching his breath, and Sing watched Blanca as the older man disposed of his condom in the trash can next to his bed.

 

"You should clean yourself up, by the way," Blanca commented, gazing down at Yut Lung, who now looked exhausted.

"I _know_ ," Yut Lung groaned, sitting up. "I'll go take another shower, I guess," he sighed as he stood up and left the room, his legs glistening with sweat.

 

Sing and Blanca sat in silence. Sing had absolutely no idea what to talk about.

 

"So, what did you think, Sing?" Blanca asked. He was probably trying to make small talk.

"I don't regret it," Sing answered. "The only thing I didn't like was that _you_ were there."

Blanca chuckled. "Well, you usually get him all to yourself, after all."

 

Silence fell again.

 

"He spent years looking for you, you know," Sing admitted.

"Did he?" Blanca looked vaguely concerned. "I'm surprised he bothered..."

"What makes you say that?" Sing asked. Yut Lung had scoured the entire Lee family databases trying to find him, and Sing still remembered how excited Yut Lung had been when he announced to Sing that he'd succeeded.

"Well..." Blanca paused. "I said -- and did -- some horrible things to him, and I ended up betraying him. I honestly thought he'd hate me."

 

It was a reasonable assumption to make. Sing knew Blanca still felt guilty for how he'd treated his former employer, even though Sing agreed that Blanca had made the right decision in abandoning him.

 

"He doesn't hate you," Sing said. "I don't think he's ever stopped thinking about you, actually. Don't ask me why, though," he added.

Blanca chuckled again. "He's changed," he said. "He doesn't seem as fragile anymore. I assume you've been taking care of him?"

" _Yup_ ," Sing groaned. "I'm like his fucking babysitter. He initially had no idea how to do _anything_. I had to teach him how to cook, clean, wash his own clothes... It's ridiculous."

"I suppose that's what happens when everything's usually done for you," Blanca remarked. "But I'm sure he appreciates what you've done for him, Sing."

"He fucking _better_ ," Sing mumbled, pouting.

"Most importantly," Blanca continued, "it seems like you've managed to teach him about love."

 

Before Sing could process what Blanca had said and respond appropriately, Yut Lung returned, standing naked in the doorway with his arms folded.

 

"You took a while," Sing commented, watching as Yut Lung made his way over to them.

"Well, _sorry_ ," Yut Lung said, "but _someone_ made me rather sticky." He pulled a face as he sat down on the bed next to Blanca. Sing pulled a face back.

Blanca laughed. "You should clean yourself up too, Sing," he said. "And if you're hungry, there's food in the kitchen."

"Nah, I'm good," Sing said, standing up. They'd eaten on the flight over, and Sing was too tired to think about food. He'd just have breakfast tomorrow when he woke up.

 

Yut Lung was leaning against Blanca's shoulder, gazing up longingly at him. "Don't worry, Sing," Yut Lung said once he realised the younger man was watching them. "I've already had my fill of Blanca for tonight, so you won't miss out on anything."

Sing half-seriously gave Yut Lung the finger. "I wouldn't care even if you _did_ do anything!" he insisted, picking his clothes up off the floor and leaving.

 

He really didn't care. While they were here, he'd let Yut Lung do what he wanted. He'd been working hard and Sing knew he deserved a break. Trying to restore Chinatown was a nightmare for both of them, and Yut Lung was still trying to pick himself up on top of everything else. He'd been through a lot, even things Sing knew he didn't know about, but Sing was glad that Yut Lung at least trusted him enough to teach him things.

 

Sing didn't know what to make of Blanca's comment about "love", so he chose to ignore it. This was a vacation, and they were going to focus on the good things in life. Like sex, which they both enjoyed.

 

He knew he'd made the right choice that night, and hoped Yut Lung would allow him to join in again. Sing would just have to assert his dominance more. Next time, _he'd_ be the one occupying Yut Lung's attention (and his anus), dammit!

 

Sing went to bed after he showered, and he soon fell asleep after his head hit the pillows, satisfied with how things had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to apologise for Ash still being dead in this universe, I wanted to give Blanca and Sing something to talk about. By the way, Eiji is okay, Ash's gang are taking care of him.
> 
> PS Yut Lung definitely appreciates Sing looking after him, he'd never admit that though.


End file.
